Attaque douce et dur retour à la réalité
by tibou
Summary: Réveil merveilleux avec une vie parfaite ! Si seulement...


Rêves merveilleux et retour à la réalité 

Genre : Romance, shweir.

Auteur : Themoi

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (pourquoi… ?) et je ne remplierai pas mon compte en banque avec cette fic.

**TERRE, 2011, BANLIEU PAISIBLE DE WASHINGTON.**

**** John ! Dépêche toi bon sang ! Il faut que tu emmènes Noelyse à la crèche et que tu achètes le pain et que tu ailles faire les courses ! Je suis déjà en retard au boulot !

**John :** endormi Gné ? Chuis où… ? Laisse moi dormir…

**** Mon cœur ! Viiite !

**John :** Mon cœur ? Roo c'est pas vrai. J'ai encore ramené une infirmière. Ecoute… heuuh… c'est quoi ton nom déjà ? Bon écoute, je suis désolé mais on devrait oublier ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Et pis ferme bien la porte en partant. brusquementNOELYSE ? LA CRECHE ? C'est quoi ce rêve ? se tournant vers la personne Tu es… ELIZABETH ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

**Elizabeth :** Arrête deux minutes John et lève-toi. Noelyse a faim et sa tétine a du tomber ! Je dois aller à la clinique. Et je serai en retard parce que ce soir je vais chez le coiffeur.

John, ébahi, regarde la femme devant ses yeux. Ses cheveux ont beaucoup poussés : jusqu'aux épaules et une petite frange lui arrive juste au dessus des sourcils, un beau pantalon noir dessine ses courbes avec un joli chemisier parme dépassant. Des quantités de souvenirs envahissent sa tête : le mariage, leur amour, la petite Noelyse de 2ans, 5 années de bonheur intense. Malgré tout il n'y croit pas, et pour se le prouver, il regarde sa main gauche. Comme il le pensait, un anneau doré est enfoncé à son doigt. Il sait qu'à l'intérieur une phrase est gravé : De Elizabeth à John, pour toujours. Le 2 Mai 2006. Et une bouffée d'amour l'envahit. Mais, il n'était pas déjà sur Atlantis depuis Mars ?

Tout compte fait, il s'assoit sur le bord du lit, se frotte les mains sur le visage. Les cris de SA petite fille le forcent à se lever.

**Elizabeth :** Tient, je peux savourer la présence de mon merveilleux mari.

La jeune femme s'approche doucement de lui, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres. Doucement elle pose ses lèvres sur l'homme de sa vie, lui entoure le cou pendant que celui-ci la plaque contre son corps. Mon dieu qu'il se sent bien !

**Noelyse:** Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Papaaa, Mamaaaaaaan !

La petite Noelyse s'égosille dans son berceau, son ours commence à sentir les doigts de la bambine se presser contre corps pendant que ses parents commence le jeu du « je t'embrasse après toi », éclatant de rire à chaque baiser.

**Elizabeth :** Attends. Non arrête !

Il la pause lentement sur son lit, combien de fois avait-il pensé à ce moment. Il en avait l'occasion, il n'allait pas la lâcher.

**Elizabeth :** Il faut qu'on aille bosser. Et Noelyse ! Elle est toute seule depuis ¼ d'heure ! Tu l'emmènes à la crèche et…

Pour la faire taire, le jeune homme l'a embrassé fougueusement, ne lésinant pas sur les moyens. A contre cœur, Elizabeth le repousse. Il accepte sa défaite, et se dirige vers l'armoire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu de garde robe normale ? Il enfile un beau jean large mais pas trop, avec une chemise blanche qui l'avantage. Il se lance des regards dragueurs dans le miroir. Bizarrement, il connaît la maison comme s'il y avait toujours habité. Il n'a pas de souvenir de son retour sur en Amérique, ni des adieux avec ses amis. Il arrive devant la porte de sa fille. Le prénom 'Noelyse' est écrit avec des animaux dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables pour former chaque lettre du prénom de la petite. Il entre d'un pas hésitant dans la chambre de sa fille. D'ailleurs, il n'arrive toujours pas à s'y faire. Lui, le dragueur fini et le charmeur résolu, marié et papa ! Le portrait que sa mère aurait tant voulu. Bref, devant lui se tient une magnifique chambre de fillette, un papier peint jaune clair, au milieu, une frise décorée d'abeilles traînant des 'bzz'. Quelques cadres sont accrochés au mur évoquant : des photos de la petite famille et des dessins de princesses, des jouets sont posés un peu partout et un rocking-chair en osier installé à côté du berceau. John, soudain ému, observe la pièce. Noelyse, encore en pyjama le regarde, réjouie : _« c'est pas trop tôt »_ doit-elle penser. Il la regarde.

_« C'est MA petite fille. Elle est si…magnifique ! »_

Et Sheppard ne se vante pas. La petite a les cheveux châtains courts avec de jolies boucles et comme sa mère avec une petite frange; de grands yeux verts mais plus clairs que son père ; une belle bouche ; un petit nez retroussé. Il s'approche d'elle, elle tend ses petits bras vers lui et lâche un :

**Noelyse :** Papa !

_« Mon dieu qu'elle est belle ! »_

John la prend dans ses bras, des images d'elle petite lui revient en mémoire. Son rire lui sort de ses pensées.

**John :** Mee… Non faut bien parler devant une personne innocente. A ma tite puce. T'as faim je suppose. Alors direction la cuisine.

Il déambule dans sa maison, très coquette habitation aux tapisseries douces et très jolies. Il installe Noelyse dans sa chaise haute.

**John :** Raaa mais il est où ton bavoir ? Elizabeth ? Elizabeth.

_« Et si je tentais ! »_

**John :** Mon cœur ? Tu es encore là ?

Pas de réponse.

**John :** Les ptits pots… les ptits pots… MAIS Y SONT OU LES PTITS POTS ! Aaaah les ptits pots. Voyons : carottes/morceaux de viandes ? Non, j'aime pas les carottes. Petits pois/morceaux de viandes ? On garde. Haricots/ morceaux de viandes. Beeeerk. Attends je goûte : aaa si c'est bon ! Allez, va pour les haricots ! A moins que tu préfères des tomates ! Et devine ! C'est accompagné avec des morceaux de viandes. Ecoute, moi je prends les haricots et toi les tomates ! On s'entend super bien tout les deux ! Dis, une si jolie fille que toi as un petit copain ? Où habite encore chez ses parents ? T'as raison, te marie pas. Les mecs c'est tous des co… des imbéciles.

Et 4 petits pots plus tard (1 pour Noelyse et 3 pour John), les habits (et la couche) de changés, John emmène sa fillette à la crèche.

_téléphone_

**John :** Allô.

**Elizabeth :** John ! Ouf je croyais que tu étais déjà en route. Bref, il faudra que tu paies la puéricultrice. Attends c'est quoi son nom déjà… Dennkann… Desmann… Emmagan !

**John :** Teyla ?


End file.
